


Capitulate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gibbs remembered more than it appeared on the show during the frog op?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitulate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day word. This time for 5/11/1999 and the word is [capitulate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/11/capitulate).
> 
> capitulate  
> To surrender under agreed conditions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments feed the muse.
> 
> Gibbs pov of the Bury your dead episode.

# 

Capitulate

Gibbs watched the security cameras show his SFA sneaking into the office in the middle of the night to work for a couple hours before falling asleep at his desk for at most 4 hours before cleaning himself up so it was less obvious he hadn’t been home. This was the 3rd week that Gibbs had caught him on the security cameras multiple times during the week. 

He may not remember his SFA that well, but his gut was still churning mightily at this behavior. Especially when he came in wearing lipstick on his lips or cheeks. He didn’t know why, but he was certain that was abnormal. That if his SFA came in in the past it was when he was spending the night alone. Now he looked hunted almost like he was using work as an escape from a woman’s arms. 

So far whatever was going on didn’t appear to be affecting his work, but he’d be sure to have a word with Tony or Jenny if it started to. Next thing Gibbs knew Tony was taking off somewhere again, but he didn’t bother asking where he was going this time as the non answer he’d gotten previously for that question quickly dissuaded him of digging further.

Jenny called him up to her office as he was debating what if anything he should do. “I’m bringing your team in on an undercover operation Gibbs. Here’s the file your team is cleared to see.” 

He flicked through the pages stunned to his SFA was the undercover operative. “Why wasn’t I informed, he was working this?” Gibbs demanded glaring at Jenny.

“I’m telling you, now. When he originally went undercover you were on siesta. What was I supposed to do send a search party to inform you I was putting him undercover?” Jenny arched an eyebrow at Gibbs.

“You should have told me when I came back.”

“You had a lot on your mind then. I didn’t think you needed to know. Now get your computer whiz on tracking Tony. He hasn’t reported in like he should have.”

With one last glare, Gibbs turned and left. This was by no means the end of it. He would give Jenny a piece of his mind before this was all over. “McGee I need you to track a tracker. Code#24687. Pipe the results up to MTAC and then you and Ziva join me up there.”

With that, he turned and marched back up to MTAC. He arrived just in time to see the dot representing Tony’s car vanish. Turning to the tv monitor, he noticed the news was showing footage of a car explosion. “That’s Tony’s car.”

“McGee. Get the van and Ziva. Let’s go.” Calling Ducky on the way out the door he didn’t bother to spare a thought for Jenny far more concerned with DiNozzo and whether he was safe or in the car when it exploded. 

After they returned to NCIS from the crime scene, he returned to Jenny’s office. “This doesn’t happen again. Do you hear me, Jenny? He’s my agent. You can’t be pulling him off for undercover assignments without letting me know so that I can make sure he has proper back up. He may dead because you didn’t bother to give him proper back up for God’s sake. I know this is a secret op, but you still need to take care of your people.” 

Jenny held up her hands in capitulation. “Calm down, Gibbs. It won’t happen again, ok?”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes further. “It better not.”


End file.
